


Your Love is like a Car Crash

by mindlessMendicant, pkgamgam



Category: Promare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Broken Bones, Concussions, Galo is lio's nurse, Gueira/Meis is the main background pairing, Hospitals, Injury Recovery, M/M, Near Death Experiences, POV Alternating, Physical Therapy, Trauma, i am not a doctor no matter how many of my relatives are, medical inaccuracies all over the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindlessMendicant/pseuds/mindlessMendicant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkgamgam/pseuds/pkgamgam
Summary: "Ah, that’s right, he’d been in a car accident, his motorbike had locked up when he went around a curve and spun out from under him as another car came around the bend.  The good news was he was obviously still alive… probably."Lio's just been in the worst accident of his life and it's gonna be along road to recovery, but with his best friends Gueira and  Meis supporting him and his overly excitable nurse, maybe it won't be all bad





	1. Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Some warnings before we get into this "Graphic depictions of violence" tag is mostly for descriptions of the accident and Lio's injuries, also although I have a pretty good knowledge of the medical field because of my family, I myself am not a doctor in any way and so this will probably have some inaccuracies.
> 
> That being said this is gonna be getting pretty in depth with the recovery process before we really get into any of the romance stuff, also tags will be updated with each chapter

The first thing Lio recognized was an incredible amount of pain, coming from… oh, everywhere. “Okay, where am I”, he thought, as he tried to take stock of what was around him. Ah, that’s right, he’d been in a car accident, his motorbike had locked up when he went around a curve and spun out from under him as another car came around the bend. The good news was he was obviously still alive… probably. He’d started to recognize the sharp pain from his shoulder and chest, and he couldn’t feel his left leg at all, there was also a searing pain in his skull, but really everything just hurt. Right now he couldn’t seem to get his body to move in any sort of productive manner but he thought he could hear sirens approaching. His head was starting to spin trying to think about that and so instead he focused on the gravel digging into his cheek trying to ground himself, but he felt his consciousness slipping. He vaguely wondered if the other person in the accident was okay before everything faded to black. 

After that, everything became kind of hazy; he remembered flashes of things, two paramedics with bright colored hair lifting him up somewhere, clipped words being exchanged, and bright lights overhead. Then he thought he registered something pricking his arm, though it was hard to tell with this all-encompassing pain. After that, things weren’t so bad, he felt like he was floating in a space, not really all there, it was dark and kind of cold but it felt better than being awake right now. He remained in that state for a while but eventually was dragged up closer to the surface of consciousness, he wasn’t quite awake yet but started noticing small sensations returning. He’d hear familiar voices or see colors in the corners of his mind. In particular, he saw a lot of blue and though he couldn’t explain why it made him feel warm and safe.

\----

The first time Lio became fully conscious it was dark in the room. His eyes fluttered open and darted around, taking in the details. There was a window on each side of the room; one of them had the curtains drawn blocking light from entering from the hallway. His eyes flickered to the other window. The curtains were pulled open so that he could look on to the outside world, it was night and he could see stars and the faint lights of the city. Sat in the chairs beneath the window he saw his two best friends, Gueira and Meis, slumped against each other. Meis’ head was resting in Gueira’s hair and Gueira had his legs propped up on a small coffee table. Lio reached up to mess with his own hair before realizing there was an IV tugging at his arm. He followed the tubes with his eyes up to the fluids bag, before finally registering he was in the hospital... with a private room at that. Whatever happened must have been bad. He tried to think back on the events but came up blank, the frustration making him dizzy. He was trying to sit up when he heard the door to the room click open softly. He saw a blue-haired nurse push open the door, obviously trying to be quiet, before the man looked up and registered that Lio was sitting upright in bed.

He smiled gently at Lio. “Hey, you’re awake again! You really shouldn’t be sitting up though.” His voice was warm and gentle. “How are you feeling? Last time I talked to you, you still seemed really disoriented Are you doing any better now?” He shut the door behind him and walked over towards the bed before turning on a small lamp and going about checking the various machines.

His words registered on what felt like a 30-second delay. “Again? Wait… Last time?” Lio tried to think back - had he seen this man before? The dizziness was getting worse as he wracked his brain but came up empty. There was a sick feeling in his stomach. Then he felt a soft hand laid on his arm and he whipped his head up, which didn't help with the dizziness.

“Hey- hey, it’s okay, you’ve got a pretty bad concussion amongst other things, short term memory loss is perfectly normal. Trying to push yourself is just gonna make you puke.” He grinned as he gently pushed at Lio to get him to lay back. “Besides, I don’t think you were fully awake when you last woke up. You said some pretty funny things.” Lio gave him a confused look, not feeling like speaking anymore. 

The nurse grinned again. “Listen, I’ll tell you all about it next time you wake up, on one condition!” He paused for a minute as he placed two fingers on the inside of Lio’s wrist and glanced down at his watch before starting up again. “You have to be able to remember my name! I’m Galo, I’ll be the nurse taking care of you while you recover.” Galo then grabbed a clipboard from the end of the bed and wrote down a few things. “For now why don’t I grab you a cup of water? You’re probably feeling pretty thirsty right now, and then I’ll let you get back to sleep.” 

It took Lio another minute to fully comprehend everything the nurse...Galo, he thought ...had said, and he nodded mutely. Galo disappeared through a door directly across from Lio’s bed that he hadn’t noticed before and reemerged a moment later with a small plastic cup in hand. He handed it off to Lio and fiddled with something on one of the monitors as he waited for him to finish drinking. He took the cup from him before Lio had even registered that he finished drinking his water, before tossing it into a nearby trash can.

“Starting to feel sleepy again?” Galo asked. Lio looked up sluggishly from where the cup had just been and nodded, starting to feel that heavy, floaty feeling return. “Makes sense, I gave you your next dose of pain meds, they’ll knock you right out.” He started adjusting Lio, settling him back against the pillows. The last thing Lio felt before he lost consciousness was Galo gently tightening the sling on his left arm. 

“Rest up now while you can, you’ve got a long recovery process ahead of you...” Galo whispered as the door clicked shut to the room.


	2. You Have to Use a Helmet Galo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aina lectures Galo about the importance of bike safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh my god, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out, like it took an actual pandemic to motivate myself to write lol. More seriously though I've been like super busy as i'm in my third year of college, but I think I should at least be able to to get the next two chapters out relatively quickly as I have them outlined. I decided to split Galo's POV into two chapters here, mostly so that I could post a little more quickly, but also because the chapter was getting to be significantly longer than the first one. Galo remembers significantly more about these events so he's got a lot more to get through before we can move forward with the plot, but part 2 will be up soon!

It had been a surprisingly uneventful shift at Promopelis Regional Hospital, where Galo currently worked. He had been dreading this shift, covering for one of the morning staff, Varys. He was supposed to be taking his niece to some show? Or game maybe? Galo hadn’t really been paying attention, but he owed Varys after forgetting his wallet last time they went out for pizza. Still, Galo was not a morning person, and Saturday’s were already one of his regular days to work, and doubles were miserable no matter what. 

By the time he sat down for lunch he’d helped set a cast for a 10-year-old boy, taken out some stitches for a college student, and checked in on some of his more long-term patients. It’s not like there wasn’t work to be done, but there hadn’t been any major accidents or excitement and he was thankful for the slowness.

He’d been eating outside when it happened, the sun shining brightly, reflecting how well the day had been going so far despite how long it might drag on. Soaking in the warmth and fresh air definitely helped Galo’s mood, and he wanted to enjoy that summer haze while it was still there. It wouldn’t be around much longer, the days already shortening as September was drawing to a close. Just as he was gathering up his trash he picked up on the slowly growing sound of sirens.

This wasn’t anything unusual, it was a hospital after all, but Galo had a bad feeling in his gut that the peaceful energy of the day was about to be broken and he hurried back to the nursing station. 

After that, Galo would have liked to say that it was all a blur, but while there was a flurry of activity from the direction of the emergency room(ER) it seemed it would take a while before any of those patients made it to the intensive care unit(ICU) where he was stationed.

He sat himself down at one of the computers to go over one of his younger patient’s charts when Aina, a paramedic and also his roommate, bounced up to the counter cheering “Hey Galo! Fancy seeing you up so early.”

He gave her a flat look, “You knew that I was working already… anyways what’s up?” 

“Oh you know I’m just teasing!” she laughed before shifting to a conspiratorial whisper, “but get this, we just got called in for this huge motor accident up on the road leading up toward the ‘secret lake’ you always like to run off to.”

Galo raised an eyebrow at her, “Yeah? Is everyone okay?” 

“Most everyone… There was definitely a concussion and some strained muscles, some kid on a motorbike just went into the operating room for surgery though.”

He paused, thinking for a moment, “It feels like you're trying to make some kind of point here.”

“The Point, Galo, is that you’re always riding up on those dangerous back roads.” She stressed, “and you never bother to wear a helmet. You know, the only reason that kid survived is because he had a very nice, high quality, helmet.” 

“Ah this again.” he sighed.

“YES, this again, Galo. You’re a Nurse, you should know better!! I don’t want to have you dying the back of my bus, or even before one of us could even get to you, because you’re too stubborn or stupid to bother with a helmet.”

“I’d hate to interrupt,” interjected the nursing director, Ignis, “but I need to speak with Galo for a minute, and Aina shouldn’t you be heading back to the ER?”

“R-right!” walking backwards a few strides she made eye contact with Galo, mouthing “this conversation isn’t over” before turning to properly leave.

Galo sighed for a moment, his hands gripping the edge of the desk before his shoulders slumped and he turned to face Ignis, “What’s up boss-man?” He smiled.

“She’s right you know,” he said giving Galo a look, “but more importantly, that ‘kid’ she mentioned is going to be transferred to ICU once he’s out of surgery and I’m assigning you as his primary nurse.”

“Oh! Alright, do you know what happened?”

“I don’t know exact details, supposedly he went under the wheels. Surgery is most likely for compound fractures and they’ll probably want to give him a MRI scan once he’s recovered more.” Ignis handed the clipboard to Galo. “Here’s his chart, we got his name from his ID but the police are still working on getting in contact with next of kin since he was unconscious.”

“Right! I’ll get to work then!” He stood up abruptly and moved to slide out of the nurses station. Ignis just nodded slightly and moved back to his own desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Blue October song, the song itself has nothing to do with the actual fic it was just the first thing that popped into my head
> 
> Updates on this are probably going to be pretty slow as we're busy college students but we'll post as often as we can!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
